IHasCupquake
Tiffany Garcia (born ), known as iHasCupquake or Cupquake is an American female gaming commentator and online persona that specializes in making videos on mainly video games, DIYs, cosplays and various more. About She was known for uploading the popular Minecraft series: Minecraft Oasis, which greatly contributed to her own fame after being suggested to upload her first web videos by her husband, redb15 aka Mario or Red. She also loves cats because if a cat could smile at her it would. As you can see from her profile, she has her own line of merchandise. Personality Ihascupquake is actually really funny adorable ditzy,clumsy and bubbly,her videos are really child-friendly but sometimes (rarely) swears but simple words that are commonly found normal like crap or hell but sometime sh!t Friends * redb15 ** Her husband that enjoy playing together and play Husband VS Wife. * StacyPlays ** Her friend,they played a series together named Minecraft Diversity and sometimes play maps together. * LDShadowLady ** Her british friend that play minecraft too, Cupquake invited her in her enchanted oasis along with fellow YouTubers Mitty and Vengelfe. * JoeyGraceffa ** They are friends and play maps together, also Cupquake sometimes appears in on Joey's vlogging channel. * Antoes ** Antoes (Anthony Garcia) is Cupquake's older brother though they didn't record together much, Antoes appeared one of Cupquake Toybox Collectibles videos and trip vlogging. * Cybernova ** Cybernova (Hannah) is Cupquake's friend and they teamed up for UHshe season 2 and Hannah appeared in some of Cupquake's Toybox Collectibles Videos. Current Series * Husband vs Wife (Gang Beasts, Just Dance, etc.) * Cosplay * D.I.Y.G.G.-Geeky Goodies * App Games * Sims 4 Dremaers and Doers * The Walking Dead: A New Frontier Previous Series * Minecraft Oasis * Enchanted Oasis * Minecraft to the Death * Bioshock * Portal * Terraria * Super Meat Boy * Super Meat Boy Round 2 * Braid * Dead Space * Amnesia * Don't Starve * Facade * The Binding of Isaac * Scribblenauts Unlimted * 12 days of christmas Minecraft special * Mcpixel * Fez * Moonbase Alpha * Co-Operation Complex Ft Slyfoxhound * Nutshells * The Binding of Isaac Wraith of the Lamb * Sims 3 Mystic Creatures * Portal 2 * Quake and Bake * Flash Friday * Life Is Strange * The Walking Dead * Fran Bow * Yandere Simulator * Until Dawn * Five Nights At Freddy's * Five Nights At Freddy's 2 * Five Nights At Freddy's 3 * Five Nights At Freddy's 4 * Sims 3 * Kitty Powers Matchmaker Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Female Gamers on YouTube Cupquake was ranked 1st in this episode. trivia 1.ihascupquake speaks spanish 2.her zodiac sign is pisces 3.she met mario or red through myspace 3.it is speculated that she is catholic but nobody is sure of it because in her "i google myself" video she mentions she believes in a creator 4.it is a big mystery of why did she stop playing minecraft 5.her natural hair is brown 6.her hair went through drastic change in color from red,pink and purple,light brown stripes,blue then she stayed at blue and purple 7.she has a degree in art 8.she is in a group called "cosmic confetti" 9.she is not just a gamer but also a beauty guru and a d.i.y expert 10.she have two cats link and navi and a dog called ruby 11.she was and is a featured creator in vidcon 12.she has a wiki of her own 13.her outro is "thanks for watching!'peace,love" and then make a heart and blows a kiss to the view of the camera 14.she is sometimes dyslexic 15.both of her and her husband are Mexican 16.she is a meme Other Channels Active * Her DIY/Vlog Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TiffyQuake * Her Toy Collecton Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/ToyBoxCollectibles Inactive * Her Pet Products Review Channel:☀https://www.youtube.com/user/toyboxpets * Her Cats' Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/WeAreMishMish Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Five Million Subscribers